Children of the TARDIS
by nwasco
Summary: What if the 2nd generation were all born on a TARDIS and were made Time Lord because of it. Would Emiy and Naomi still find each other? Would the Doctor be able to help them understand who they are? There will be aliens unknown universes and best of all time travel. AU takes place in the world of Doctor Who, contains most of Gen 2
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the first fic I'm posting and its taking place in the world of Doctor Who the first chapter is really short but the next will be up either later today or tomorrow. POV is going to switch between Naomi and Emily, next chapter is Naomi I hope you like it.

**Preface **

Hello I'm the Doctor that's it, just the doctor and as much as I wish this was my story it's not, but why not there are a few things you need to know about me. I'm an alien, a Time lord to be exact, from Galifrey. I am the last of my kind the rest died in the Time War, ever since I've been traveling through space and time in my TARDIS, it means time and relative dimension in space basically it's my spaceship, sometimes I bring people with me but the humans I take always seem to get destroyed in the end so I think it may be time for me to travel alone, for a while at least. But I'm rambling this story isn't mine this is the story of the Children of the TARDIS. Until recently I thought they were just a myth something to keep time lords from taking aliens on their travels with them. Legend has it that when a humanoid baby is conceived on a TARDIS there is a chance that child will be Time lord and the more frequently the parents have traveled through time the higher the chance of a Time lord child.

I was convinced this was only a legend until I got a distress call from what appeared to be a small escape pod in the Melasaran Galaxy I assumed it was a survivor from a Santaran attack; Santarans are a species of clone aliens who's main goal in life is to die in glorious battle. When I opened communications with this dubious spacecraft and what i encountered was something so familiar it scared me, I never thought I'd see anything like it again It was a first generation TARDIS. I was greeted with the face of a teenager, I know looks can be deceiving with time lords but her eyes looked young like she could be no older than 19.

"Hello there what seems to be the problem with your ship?" I questioned the mysterious traveler.

"Our power supply has run out we thought we could make it but apparently not could you tow us to the nearest rift?" the petite redhead asked

"Wait you said us is there more of you?"

"Yeah it's me and my twin. I'm Emily and this is my sister is Katie"

"I'm the Doctor"

"Oh my god no way KATIE KATIEEE IT'S THE BLOODY DOCTOR, we thought you were just a legend"

"Really, legend" I said with a smile "how about I teleport you over here and tow your TARDIS with me to Cardiff there's a rift there great for refuel."

"Okay just give me five minutes to make sure Katie's ready."

Five minutes later I had a set of petite twins on my TARDIS I did a bio-scan and they registered as time lord. When the face of Boe said that I wasn't alone all those years ago I had no idea it was on a scale this large if these two were children of the TARDIS how many more were out there, how many more children were made orphans because of the time war, they are my responsibility I will find all of them and teach them the ways of our people. I found myself more excited at the prospect than I expected but it's good that after one thousand years of life I can still be surprised and excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naomi**

"This is bloody bullshit." I was so frustrated with this place I had planned to do so much traveling I wanted to travel in time and space. When I was a little kid my parents told me stories about when they were companions of this time lord named Borusa apparently he used to be a teacher to the Doctor. I'm not sure if I believe that though because there's no way he could teach someone as legendary as him but, I am a child of the TARDIS and we're supposed to only be legends too so I suppose it's possible.

The story I was told by my mom about my birth was that she and my dad were traveling with Borusa around the time they got married, Borusa knew that the great time war was beginning and was afraid of a Dalek victory so he chose couples to travel with him before he went back to face his opponents. He was single handedly trying to repopulate the Time lords before they were even extinct. He went back to war when all the children of the TARDIS were born and he knew how many were time lords, he then made sure they all had their own ship, I was told there were around eight of us. As I was preparing to take my leave and explore the universe my mom got sick I told her I could take her forward in time a few hundred years they were bound to have the cure for cancer then but she insisted that she was a "woman of the 21st century" and she "wouldn't be treated in the 25th. " So I stayed behind and worked on a cure myself but medicine wasn't my strong suit, I had an enormous IQ as did the other children of the TARDIS but I'm only 19 there are only so many degrees you can get I have a PHD in Math, Physics, and Aeronautical Engineering. Since my mom got sick I went to Med School and I'm going to graduate this spring then I'll be able to get into real research mode.

*Knock Knock*

That's odd I very infrequently had visitors, only Cook he's another child of the TARDIS. He went traveling last year and I haven't seen him since. Who knows how long he's actually been traveling could be years, months, days or even hours won't know until I see him next. I opened the door.

"Hello are you Naomi Campbell." A mysterious looking brunette asked.

"Who are you?" was my only reply.

"My name is Effy Stonem and I have reason to believe we are kin"

"I'd think I'd know if I had any family, how do you think we're related?"

"Borusa" she said with a smirk on her face gauging my reaction.

I kept my face calm and confused "Not sure that name rings a bell why don't you come inside and I'll pull out some old journals of my moms."

Effy looked leery but stepped inside, little did she know I had a containment field that I activated to keep her detained inside the house unable to move out of her 3 foot bubble. She just stood there and laughed.

"I knew you were a child of the TARDIS" she took what looked like a pen out of her pocket and pointed it at my device and it immediately shut down.

"Don't worry I'm a child too you must feel it you're not sure what but you know I'm familiar somehow, better yet let me show you my friends TARDIS there's five of us traveling together."

We walked in silence, I didn't like it but she was right I had a weirdly familiar feeling about her but she was still a stranger. We walked up to a shed in the yard that had never been there before Effy opened the door and damn, I'd never seen a TARDIS apart from mine I didn't even go into Cooks normally people were very secretive with their ships so Effy just showing me hers was unbelievable we walked in and within seconds I heard a laugh that was very familiar, and then three people walked into the main control room.

"Cook, are you serious you've been gone so long how are you." I was elated to see my best mate again he ran to me and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Naomikins, how long has it been for you it's only been three months for me"

"It's been a year you dick"

"We were trying to get back a few minutes after I left but it looks like I got the year wrong, my bad"

"Yeah you're damn right you're bad what happened to your ship Cook this certainly isn't it."

"Apparently when we all got our ships not all of them were good quality some were really old and some weren't quite finished mine was really old so it didn't work for very long, I sent out a distress call and these three came, you met Effy and this is Freddie and JJ."

"Hello nice to meet you all I'm Naomi. Wow there's so many of you this could quite possibly be more than half of us the only of our kind, its just mind blowing isn't it?" I was shocked I never imagined that I'd meet so many of my kind and certainly not at the same time.

"How old are all of you anyway."

"Age is relative and since we travel in time you can measure age in fixed points in which case I'd be about 3 at this point or you measure in days in which case I'm 20 and the latter is the more accurate because ..."JJ rambled until Freddie interrupted him

"LOCKED ON JJ, I'm 21 and Effy's 80"

"How long have you been traveling Effy?" I asked

"Well I traveled for two years with Borusa before he went back to the time war then for a year on my own when I was 19 but my TARDIS was one that wasn't quite ready to fly yet so I got stuck in 1953 I've been living here for 60 years and yes I did regenerate one time in 1980. Thankfully the only part of my TARDIS that didn't work was the teleport so at least I was stuck with good technology I worked for 30 straight years trying to fix my ship but nothing worked it just wasn't ready for flight when I took her out and she'd never fly again because of it." Effy looked sad as she thought about her ship. "But I'm now the expert in TARDIS's so before you leave let me look at your ship and if you want we can travel together"

"I have to stay here for my mom" Naomi said

"Okay why don't I take a look at your ship and we'll come back for you when you signal us you shouldn't travel the stars alone especially in the beginning when you don't have knowledge of aliens."

Who does she think she is I don't have knowledge of aliens I'M LIVING AMONG ALIENS Jesus Christ I walked out of their ship and brought them to mine I went inside to the dining room and walked into my corner cabinet I loved this disguise it always made me feel like I was walking into the wall.

"Just like I remember it Blondie." Cook said with a smile on his face

Effy walked around checked some things with her sonic pen she looked gleeful.

"Naomi this is by far the best TARDIS I've seen, it's just perfect there are no flaws before you go anywhere with it you should fuel up, there's a rift in Cardiff that's pretty powerful so it wouldn't take you long to power it up"

"Well I'm not going anywhere for a while, but I'm going to see my mom Cook she's asked about you why don't you guys come along she'll be happy to know that the others have found me"

Effy was itching to see my TARDIS in action so we took her to the hospital it was exhilarating flying that beautiful piece of machinery all of us contributed to navigation but I took lead it was the best thing I've ever experienced and as we landed my TARDIS popped something up from the control panel it was a sonic screwdriver, most TARDIS's will give you some sort of device but the only other TARDIS that gave a sonic screwdriver was the Doctors maybe the machines were related in some way.

I checked the security camera and made sure no one was in my mom's room save her and we piled out of what now looked like a medicine cabinet.

"Oh my God you finally flew it oh Naomi I'm so happy"

"Mom you're not going to believe who found me"

The others were in her line of sight and she gasped

"The other children wait Effy is that you?"

Effy looked startled for a minute then a look of realization crossed her face "Gina it's been so long I'd ask how things were but I think I can tell."

And that cheeky cow laughed of course my mom laughed then Effy laughed and it was like they'd made that joke a hundred times.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked

"We travelled together with Borusa for about 2 years right until you were born then he went back to the time war and I went off on my own"

Naomi was jealous of the bond Effy seemed to have with her mother, she knew her in a way Naomi never could as a friend before she had a child back in her youth. She watched as the two of them laughed away and spoke of old memories

After about an hour Gina asked to speak to me alone after she had a minute alone with Effy.

"Naomi, I'm dying and you know it. You can see that I'm not going to get any better, it doesn't matter how many degrees you get I'll die just the same so there are a few things I need you to do"

"Mom don't talk like that"

"Don't be naïve Naomi you know as well if not better than I do that I'm dying I know you see time differently than everyone else I KNOW you can tell I'm a fixed point I'm meant to die here" Mom said all of that with water in her eyes but strong as I've ever seen her

All I did was look to the floor and cry she was right time lords saw everything differently there are fixed points which must happen and never change and there are moments in flux, the outcome isn't predetermined and may turn out in any way. She was right she's a fixed point and it broke my heart destined to die in less than a week's time. I would stay with her this whole week 24/7 nothing would take me from her side

"Once I'm gone you need to go to Naomi you're not meant to live like this in this time stunted you need to explore and you have four people to travel with so why wouldn't you, we both know if you wanted to within five years you'd have every degree possible and be making as much money as you want but that's not what time lords do you need to be OUT THERE exploring I did it for three years and they were the best of my life, they brought me you and how could anything compare to that. You can come back but you can't waste anymore of your time here love. Oh and find the Doctor I know he's flying around somewhere I met him a few times lovely fellow he'll help you all learn about who you are."

Both of us were crying hard at this point

"You know It's funny I met someone whom I think looked a bit like you a long time ago I only knew her for a month or so but she was brilliant I named you after her, hell who knows maybe it was you I met all those years ago" she chuckled at the thought "of course you out of all people would create a paradox"

We spent the last week laughing and sharing memories getting to know each other better neither realizing we had missed out on each other when there was time. It was amazing and dreadful at the same time, my mother was an amazing woman and it sucks that it took me this long to really realize it.

_February 25__th__ 2013 the best woman I ever knew left this world she had done so much with her life, more than most she got to explore universes and see times long gone and those that have yet to arrive, she shook hands with Gandhi walked in the rallies' for women's and aliens' rights, she walked on the moon took a class at the University of Mars she was wonderful. Above all else she was my mother an amazing woman who raised her alien child like she belonged on this world. I will love her until my dying breath even if that is going to take a long time._

I decided I needed to get away for a while before the funeral, and since time has no hold on me anymore I can wait 20 years before I have to face that.

"Alright guys where to; I'm thinking past, maybe Italy during the renaissance." I started pushing buttons and making my TARDIS fly before anyone agreed. Cook was the first to speak up

"Aren't you going to the funeral?"

I froze jesus couldn't he just let me be for a couple minutes

"I will but I have so much time to do that maybe I'll come back in a couple years."

"If you say so whenever you're ready I'll go with you, you're my Naomikins after all."

"I'd like to go to we were mates back in the day" Effy said

"Thanks you guys, now everyone buckle up its time for ITALYYYY."

**I hope you guys liked my first real chapter. Sorry that I killed Gina off but you'll see her again don't worry time travelers have a way of showing up after they die. I promise the next chapter will have aliens and action, also Emily and the Doctor from Emily's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily**

"_Katie" I whispered "Why the FUCK would you think going to Santar was a good flaming idea"_

"_What do you want from me how was I supposed to know I'm not an alien genius." She said with attitude_

"_Bitch there is information about the species ON THE DAMN TARDIS" I said as harshly as I could in the circumstance _

Katie and I were currently hiding, we got out of our TARDIS on only our second trip to space and Katie just ran out onto the planet forcing me to chase her. I ran behind her until I saw men in blue suits with a great dome helmet. Shit FUCK these are Santarans I heard my dad talk about them when he talked about his travels with Borusa, they are deadly bred for war and nothing else. We are eight sorts of fucked. We're not used to being out here and the TARDIS is at least 100 feet away in an open field. If only I could remember what he said I know he used to mention he took a few out but how.

"_Oh Emsy those were the times damn Santarans were no match for me it barely took any effort just a hit to the back of the head and they were out"_

"Katie I have a plan and I'm telling you that you're not going to like it but it's our only chance."

"God who died and put you in charge what if **I** had a plan huh did you ever think about that" Katie retorted with a look of actual offense on her face

"KATIE right now is NOT the time for a power trip do you in fact have a plan"

"Well it's not a plan per se"

"That means no, okay so I'm going to hit two Santarans in the back of the head we're going to take their uniforms and guns and just walk back to our ship and get the hell out of here."

"Okay but what do I do."

"You need to watch them see how they walk and hold their weapons also watch my back if you see someone whistle and if you know they saw me whistle twice then run."

"Okay good luck Emsy, and I swear if you die I'll kill you"

"Thanks Katie I'll make sure to watch out" I threw a wink in her direction before I head off.

I made sure to check around and found a Santaran by himself about 10 feet away so I snuck around the building keeping out of the sight, this potato head is so thick he didn't even hear me coming I hit him hard with my fist to the little hole in the back of his helmet and he dropped. I looked over to Katie and signaled that I was putting the suit on to find the next one I'd have to knock out. I took his helmet off and it took me a while to get his uniform off I guess they weren't really meant to come off easily. Never before have I been thankful for my short stature an inch taller and this would have been too small. I started to make my way to Katie and I spotted a group of soldiers marching towards me. Shit. They started speaking to me and surprisingly I understood them.

"Soldier state your assignment." One of them yelled

"Monitor the perimeter Sir." I yelled back in my deepest voice praying they'd accept that and move on

"Take another two laps around the base then come back to command central."

"Understood sir" they walked past and I let out a sigh that had been building during the whole conversation.

As I made my way back to Katie I saw a stray and hit him in the back of the head and dragged him back to Katie. She put on the suit and apparently I was holding my gun wrong so she corrected me and then she led the way back to the TARDIS. Thankfully we got into out ship without a hitch but when we tried to leave we started hitting problems we were under attack the damn Santarans saw us leaving and started shooting, they took out secondary engines and fuel supply, there was enough in the generator to get us to the end of their galaxy. I put out a distress call but shielded it so only TARDIS's could pick up, I knew it was risky since we had no idea how many were working or how many people would be flying them, but we couldn't risk enemy ships picking up our location. We waited for two days drifting through space then we received a communication. It was a man we'd never seen before, not like we'd seen many time lords the only one we knew was Pandora and right now I know she's seeing the Seven Wonders of the World as they're being created, maybe I'll go join her one day. We went through the formalities and he told us he was the Doctor. My mind was blown I'd heard of him of course anyone who was aware of alien existence knew who the Doctor was. He took us on board I was so giddy because who actually gets to MEET THE DOCTOR.

"Thank you so much for towing us if you just want to bring our TARDIS to Cardiff we can be on our way we don't want to be an inconvenience." I said still in shock that I'm speaking to the Doctor.

"Three things; one what are you wearing, b who are you, three where do you come from and d you're TARDIS won't last much longer so you can just travel with me " he spoke quickly and more like he was talking to himself more than asking questions so I decided I'd reply in a similar manner.

"A that was four things, B your counting system didn't match, C we had to escape Santar somehow so I knocked out two of them and these are their uniforms, D and E I suppose I'm Emily and that's Katie we're children of the TARDIS we grew up in London in the 1990's and F how do you know our TARDIS won't last and who says we'd want to travel with you and you don't know us what if we're crazy people who just want to commandeer your ship since apparently ours is failing" he looked impressed with my response then laughed

"OH Emily I like you that was a brilliant plan by the way I'm surprised you guys could fit you must be smaller than you look" he said as he was walking around the two of us almost like he was sizing us up.

I beamed at the compliment, it's not every day the Doctor himself is praising your plan.

"And anyway why would you two rather travel alone three is company you know I can teach you about your heritage, where you come from our shared culture and how to properly fly a TARDIS, plus this sexy thing is famous." His last comment was clearly pointed at his ship.

"Sexy thing? It's a TARDIS how could it possibly be sexy" Katie's lisp was prominent

"Oh Katie Katie Katie just LOOK at her how could she not be this sexy thing and I have been traveling for over 200 years together I even got to meet her once it was quite amazing" as he replied he walked around the control panel and he looked at his ship with such awe; similar to a child opening a present that they really wanted or the way you look at your first new car. It was spectacular that he is able to still have such a childlike glee about the spaceship that he's been living in for the last 200 years.

"And just because you're the Doctor doesn't mean everyone wants to travel with you."

"Jesus Katie can't you at least pretend you're nice for 10 bloody minutes."

"You should know me better by now… bitch" and with that Katie walked away I assumed to explore.

"Your room in down that hall take a right then a left and it's the third door on the right, I'm pretty sure the door is in cheetah print, the TARDIS anticipated your arrival a few days ago I was wondering why a couple rooms sprang up and BAM you two are here so go on check it out." The Doctor said with a smirk on his face like he _knew_ this was all he needed to say to get Katie to stop with the attitude and just enjoy her time on his TARDIS.

Before I blinked Katie was off running to her new room. I'm glad I really wanted to learn from him, the smartest man on the universe. I had so many questions. What were the time lords like? How many types of hostile aliens were we likely to come across? What happened to make the Daleks so damn evil? And the biggest question the one I've had since I realized I had two hearts instead of one, when I realized I was smarter than the majority of humans by the time I was 7 why am I like this? But before I could mutter a word the Doctor began to rattle off a list of his own questions.

"So, Emily tell me about yourself. What do you did you do before you started travelling? Where do you want to travel? Do you know of any other children of the TARDIS?" he looked so curious and I knew if I answered his questions he'd have to answer some of mine.

"Well I didn't really get to do much before I started travelling I started at the University of London when I was 11 because I had to be at home with my parents. I got my first PhD in Physics then Math and then I got one in Aerospace engineering figured it might be slightly useful. I realized that while they'd be good to know I'd have to go to a real University in the future if I actually wanted to be challenged so I started with humanities got a masters in comparative politics and history."

"Really that's an interesting mix which degree was your favorite." He looked genuinely interested.

"Well I really enjoyed my engineering degree even though I had to hold back you know can't drastically alter the course of human history."

"Who told you that."

"Well I guess that goes back to all I know about how I am who I am."

"Emily there's this thing with time lords we can share memories may I share yours it won't hurt I promise."

"Sure" was my response. He then put his hands on the sides of my face and like a jolt we were in my memory like spectators standing on the sidelines like it were happening right in front of us.

"_Dad but Dad I'm different like really different the only one I'm like is Katie" the 7 year old version of me asked "why are we like this?"_

"_Oh Emsy in order to explain better I have to tell you a story." My dad said in his thick Scottish accent. The 7 year old me sat down in front of him Indian style and gave him my full attention._

"_The first thing you need to know is that if you tell your mother we had this conversation I'm going to be in a lot of trouble" he said it with a chuckle but I knew he was serious so I giggled in return_

"_Okay daddy I can keep it schtum."_

"_I know you will princess. So this universe is much bigger than you may think there are millions of worlds with so many different types of people aliens even." My little face grew wide and the amount of excitement I was feeling in that moment and begged with my eyes for my father to continue. "One day a long time ago when I was 18 a man came to my town because something weird was going on he fixed it with my help."_

"_What happened daddy"_

"_That's a story for another day. Anyway after I helped him he offered to show me the universe he was looking for someone to travel with, I was torn I had already married your mum and we were still newlyweds I asked him if I could bring her along knowing that if I couldn't I would have to stay. He said I could bring her and I was so happy to be able to travel across the universe with the love of my life. Emsy you were conceived on that ship. That made you special and I don't know why when Borusa explained it to me."_

The Doctor let go of my face and we were instantly pulled from the memory.

"Did he say Borusa?" He asked stunned I couldn't tell if he was scared, nervous, or excited.

"Yeah that's who my parents went travelling with, he's the reason I have a TARDIS he left one for all of us with only one instruction don't drastically alter the course of human history."

"Do you know anyone else like you?"

"Yeah but I only know one her name is Pandora she went travelling actually she's gone to watch the Seven Wonders of the World get built" I said with a smile god I miss Panda she's like a ray of sunshine wherever she goes.

"That's BRILLIANT amazing I like her already lets pay her a visit shall we, if her TARDIS is in the same shape yours is she's going to get stuck in ancient Egypt or Babylon she may need a rescue." He began firing up the ship

"She was doing Egypt first then Greece apart from that I'm not sure what order she was going in."

"Have a preference Emily Egypt or Greece."

"I have a masters in politics Greece obviously" We laughed after that

It was amazing we both stood on opposite sides of the control panel and started traveling to ancient Greece to see the statue of Zeus get created and find Panda. This is what I was meant to do fly a TARDIS and explore the universe, for once in my life I finally felt like I belonged somewhere.

* * *

Next chapter Naomi quick thanks to my reviewers I hope you know how excited I was to see I had reviews :) Hope you continue to enjoy and the adventure is just getting started


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again, this is might be the last time i review this week but hey a chapter a day is a pretty hard pace to keep :) and thanks to my reviewers i love reading what you have to say. I'm not sure how i feel about this chapter but i hope you guys like it_

* * *

**Naomi**

"NAOMI WE HAVE TO FUEL UP FIRST" Effy screamed at me before I had locked the coordinates to Italy.

To be fair she had tried to tell me about five times before she screamed at me so I set the coordinates for fucking Cardiff.

"Cardiff it is then, Italy will be waiting for us whenever we make it there." A look of relief crossed Effy's face before she went back to being all aloof and stoic.

By beautiful spaceship shook violently at the sudden change in course; poor JJ flew off the control deck, Freddie tripped around and landed face first on the ground but that wasn't unusual since he always seems to be stoned off his face, Cook stumbled but stayed upright, Effy just went with it like nothing was happening and I just grabbed on to a handle on the control panel and just enjoyed the moment of total recklessness I knew this was how I was meant to live my life, on the edge. We parked near this structure made to look like a waterfall in the middle of an outdoor shopping center. Then we piled out of my ship looked around and took in Cardiff.

"It'll need to fuel up for about twenty hours since this is the first fuel up its had in years, so we'll be able to leave tomorrow at 6pm."

"Bloody hell twenty hours in Whales cheers Ef. Well let's find a party tonight" I took out my sonic screwdriver and credit card.

"And if I'm stuck here you best believe I'm going to be wealthy while I'm doing it." I put my sonic screwdriver to my card and programed it to tell registers that whatever I bought was paid for in full without actually paying for and then delete the purchase history within the next hour so the store wouldn't even know it got ripped off and I changed my name on the card to Jane Smith, it seemed generic enough. "Well lets go Cookie, let's get this PARTY STARTED" I raised my hands in the air doing my best impression of Cook

As if it were kismet we found a bar in the shopping center we were parked in and it seemed to be a decent place and it was 19 up so we all could get in. We all got plastered on my perfect credit card and partied hard the bar was dark and packed it was a Thursday night, and dub step night to top it off. They played some of my favorite artists; flux pavilion remixes, Skrillex, and some DJ Fresh. Cook was like magic within twenty minutes he was handing me a pill I assumed to be ecstasy this night was going to be wild me and the other children letting loose the way humans do hopefully the last time we party in this century for a while so why not make it a brilliant night. We danced with each other for hours and drank till last call this was by far the largest tab I'd ever seen over £300, I almost felt bad for the bar owners I'd make it up to them somehow. We all still wanted to party so we found a corner store that was open and bought 10 bottles, 5 tequila and 5 vodka, then made our way back to the ship. Something felt a bit different not bad just different so I looked up recent changes to the TARDIS and a room was added.

"Hey guys the TARDIS added a room lets go check it out." I slurred, the excitement level inside my ship increased dramatically everyone was running towards the new room as if the only person who would gain entrance was the first one who got there. Surprisingly Freddie was the first to find the room, I didn't realize he was fast he always just seemed to take everything so slowly.

"Holy shit GUYS YOU HAVE TO CHECK THIS OUT." Freddie bellowed and then just laughed

The rest of us entered the large room it was a bloody CLUB THE TARDIS MADE US A CLUB. My beautiful beautiful ship knew we were young and liked to party so it gave us an outlet it also had a fully stocked bar.

"THIS IS BRILLIANT fucking ace Blondie your ship is by far superior mine would have never thought to give me unlimited booze." Cook looked like a kid in a candy store.

It really was brilliant it had a DJ booth right above the bar with a 21st century set up Cook had already run up there and plugged in his ipod to let the music start blaring through my beautiful TARDIS it was amazing we danced some more but we were rather knackered but weren't ready for bed so we all got a bottle from the bar and sat in a circle.

"Let's get to know each other better I say we play a little game of two truths and lie, with a twist if we guess your lie you have to take a shot and if we guess wrong we all have to take one." Cook said with a smirk he knew I was shit at this game and that I was going to drink so much that I was going to have to puke on sight. That cheeky bastard got up and bloody gave me a trash can. God I hate him sometimes.

"I'll go first then, my name is James, I've shagged an alien and I have 15 tattoos" he said knowing I'd know the answer and ready to drink.

"You've never shagged an alien you twat and you weren't gone long enough to make it happen." I said the others agreed with me.

"SUCKS TO BE YOU" he started dying of laughter

"Humans are aliens to us and I've shagged plenty of them but the lie was my name my mom named me

Jambox who the hell names someone Jambox so I just call myself James." We all took our shots and the game continued "Now I get to decide who goes next let's see" he looked around at everyone lingering for a few seconds on each person before he stopped at me "NAOMIKINS I want to know what you're going to lie about"

"I really do hate you sometimes." I sighed "Um let's see; I worked on a project with Torchwood, I love playing rugby and I'm gay as a window."

"Oh babes you never worked with Torchwood I would definitely know about that and that's a HUGE no no, time for your shot." The group agreed

"Well take your shots I bloody hate rugby" I said with a wink the group looked scared Torchwood wasn't known for kindness to aliens. "I didn't know I was helping them until after the project was done, there was a bit of space junk my University found after the Slaveen invasion and I was running an analysis on it my professor told me to work with this team of experts so I did after we realized it was just a communications system they offered me a job which I refused and they left, that was that for that." I said with a smirk. The group seemed to relax realizing that I wasn't working with them; Torchwood has a way of corrupting people they have the best intentions but it's a bit dodgy. "Okay Effy you're next."

"I have a human brother, I know another child of the TARDIS, and the 70's were my favorite era to live in."

"But the seventies were such shite Ef, on the other hand they had good drugs back then" was Freddie's response

"There's no way you know another child the chances of you bumping into the are astronomical while I can't give exact numbers seeing as I don't know exactly how many of us there are" JJ rambled until he was interrupted

""JJ locked on mate" It was Cook who stopped him "There's no way you know another of the children we'd know about it right" Cook looked to Freddie and JJ "okay that's the lie"

"Freds was right the 70s were shite."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK EF, you knew of someone else and you didn't tell us." Freddie looked really hurt

"Her name is Pandora she goes by Panda I met her in the briefly 80s apparently she wanted to make that her first stop before she went to see the Seven Wonders of the World while they were being built she either started in Egypt or Greece I can't quite remember."

"Well I think we should find her." I surprised myself with that comment "No one should wonder the universe alone." Tears started falling down my face "I'm sorry I need to go to bed, you all will find your rooms the TARDIS will lead you to them if you get lost." I got up took my bottle and ran to my room. I missed my mom something fierce and I knew that I couldn't go looking for the younger her for a while because I'd mess up her timeline, since she clearly didn't know that she had met the adult me before I was even a thought in her head. I sat on my bed drinking the bottle of vodka that I still had I heard my door open and Effy walked in.

"You want to know what your mom said to me before she died."

I just shook my head of course I did.

"She asked me to look after you, your mom and I were really good mates back when we travelled with Borusa she wanted to make sure you travelled the world and she wanted you to be happy and relish every experience you had" of course this only made me cry harder.

"But I wasted so much time being a cow to her she was an amazing woman and for more than half my life I was a bitch to her." I was crying harder than I ever had

"Naomi for someone so smart you really are daft. She knew you loved her more than anything and she also knew that it was hard for you to grow up in a world that was slower than, you than all of us, and once you were with your own kind again you'd be able to grow into the amazing woman that she knew you would be" and with that she gave me a hug we grieved for the woman we both held dear after a couple minutes we fell asleep, there was nothing there but friendship one that I think will turn out to be quite brilliant.

We slept all day, Effy and I woke up around 4 pm. Sleeping that late did wonders because I woke up with a very minor hangover nothing a few bottles of water wouldn't cure.

"Only a couple more hours and then we can be off where do you want to go Naomi?" as Effy spoke to me she pulled out a cigarette which I took from her so she pulled out another and we smoked in silence in my room.

"I think we should find Pandora, who knows what state her ship is in and honestly I think we should stick together and pose as human travelers who knows what kind of danger we could be in if people actually knew we were time lord. And hey safety in numbers right"

"So Egypt or Greece?"

"Greece definitely I planned my next degree in politics and the Greeks were bloody amazing." I was about to start rambling when Cook burst in

"Oh my, has there been some muff munching action why did no one invite me" he wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

"Fuck off" I said with a scowl on my face one that Cook was very familiar with. "There is no muff munching action here am I not allowed to be friends with girls Cook." He just laughed

"Of course not Blondie how can you be a proper lezzer if you're not getting any hot muff action with your attractive lady friends."

Unbelievable he really is sometimes, but I love him all the same he's a good friend and loyal to the bitter end. For the next two hours we met up and went out to dinner. It was a nice little hole in the wall diner we talked and shared laughs and made memories. Effy Cook and I went out for a fag after dinner before we left.

"Are you ready for this Blondie Ancient Greece I'm ready to shag all day and night those Greeks are fit." Cook elegant as always

"Of course I am hopefully we'll find Pandora there because some of the ancient wonders aren't so interesting to me. Plus I really want to go to the future we can visit the past later but I just want to be immersed in technology for a little while and I want to know more about time lords and the answers will be in the future I reckon."

"Answers are found in the past." Was all Effy contributed to the conversation. We chatted for a bit longer then got back to the TARDIS and started getting ready to make our way to Ancient Greece.

"Alright all buckle your seatbelts and get ready we're going to 430 BC Greece to see what all the fuss is about with the statue of Zues" everyone bustled about then I realized I needed to make sure everyone knew what to do. "JJ I want you on secondary navigation make sure we've got the correct coordinates, Effy take secondary engines, Cook and Freddie take the main engines, and I'm on primary navigation everyone got it." They all looked at me shocked at the way I just took the lead but it felt right. I was the captain of my ship I was the bloody leader of this group of misfits orphaned from our culture with no choice but to make our own and hope we could understand our biology enough to finally understand what it means to be a time lord. Everyone did as they were told and we eventually got to what we hoped was the Greece in 430 BC. I ran through a checklist.

"Effy time check"

"Its 428 BC and we're at Olympus the statue isn't up yet so we're good"

"JJ run a scan for other TARDIS tech"

"Um Naomi this is a bit odd there are two matches one is faint but the other reading is very strong, stronger than a normal TARDIS should read." With that there was a shake, lights started going out and we were moving.

"What the fuck is going on Cook Freddie what is happening?" I said with a hint of panic in my voice

"We don't know it just started up, we're working on it"

A few seconds later we stopped.

Effy broke the silence "Naomi we're in the same time same area I don't know why we moved."

JJ was the next "I believe I know why we moved we're right next to the other TARDIS it's like we the ship couldn't bear to be apart from the other any longer, maybe they're related."

"Okay so let's check it out Cook and I will go out, Ef I connected your pen to my screwdriver so if we run into any problem at all we can signal each other. We'll be back in 10 minutes max."

"Brilliant." Effy responded that was her way of agreeing with me I suppose.

Cook and I left the TARDIS we were stepping on a ground that had long gone and into a moment that had long since died but we got to live it we got to live every day in moments yet to come or past every moment in history could be our present the possibilities were endless. We only had to walk a few feet before we saw something I thought I'd have to search years for a big blue police box. This was not real there was no way that the first trip we made we would run into the Doctor. Something in me changed felt more complete even more drawn to the Doctor than I had before. Cook and I looked at each other hope filled our eyes and as the same thoughts seemed to be running through our heads as we sprinted to the door. We knocked but nobody answered. I tried to use my screwdriver but obviously it was deadlock sealed so we went back to our ship with a good news bad news scenario.

"Well good news the TARDIS belongs to the Doctor" I said as Cook and I entered my ship "bad news is he's not there at the moment."

Nobody seemed to be listening they were all staring at the monitor with shocked expressions

"You two need to see this." Freddie said so we went over to the monitor and what I saw blew my mind the statue of Zeus WAS A BLOODY SPACESHIP

* * *

_Next chapter Emily and some Greek Gods, i promise within the next two chapters we're going to have some Naomily. Hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did let me know :P _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all I hope you like_d the last chapter. This chapter is a bit longer but it'll be worth it the first real alien threat is going to be unveiled at the end of this chapter so if you like it review :)

* * *

**Emily**

The Doctor and I parked the TARDIS with mine in tow about a mile south of Olympus. Then he sent my ship a few miles away so it wouldn't draw attention to us.

"Scanning for alien tech." this was always my first move after landing it made me feel better and just in case we wouldn't be going in blind. After a couple minutes the machine beeped and showed that there was a significant amount of technology in the epicenter of Olympia "Doctor there's some alien tech in the city."

"Really?" he came over to my monitor looking intrigued "well that's interesting want to go check it out."

"Of course I do." I was so excited to explore the past with the Doctor of all people

"Should we get Katie?" he asked

"Hell no, plus she's not a fan of the past anyway she's all 'let's go to the future how about New New York, please Emsy the shopping there must be amazing' she's so annoying" I said with a huff well I should at least let her know we're leaving "Open coms to Katie's room please" I looked up at the monitor and she was sleeping "when she wakes up play this message please Katie we're in ancient Greece the Doctor and I are exploring the city we shouldn't be long signal me if you need anything."

"How would she signal you exactly?"

"We have a two part sonic device, I have a stopwatch and she has a bracelet , you can put them together to make a sonic watch which is quite powerful but separately they do their jobs so they can undo locks basic scans and signal each other with telepathic waves so its undetectable if there are enemies around."

"How did you get them?"

"It was a gift from the TARDIS for the both of us. The best part is it blends in it doesn't look like it's out of the ordinary no one would suspect that it would be useful for anything but keeping time." I said and I looked proudly at my sonic stopwatch. After a few minutes of examining my stopwatch he broke the silence

"Well let's get this show on the road eh"

"I'm so excited let's go then" I said as I was running to the door.

"Not dressed like that you're not go to the wardrobe its down that hall take a left at the library then your first right and then its two door down put on a nice tunic I'll get mine out of the closet." We both went our separate ways to get dressed.

As I opened the wardrobe I was taken aback by the vast amount of clothing that it contained, Katie will go crazy when she sees this. I got to the section with tunics and had a few options to choose from. They all had a white base and there were a few with some nice color accents, I took out a gorgeous tunic with red accents in a block like pattern. When I put it on it was amazing it had short sleeves and went just above my knee, I put on a couple of golden bracelets to make it look more authentic and made my way down to see the Doctor.

I got to the control room and saw the Doctor in a knee length white tunic with gold accents and he also had bracelets on with a pair of what looked like homemade sandals. He tossed a similar pair to me, I put them on and we left.

"Don't you look dashing in a toga Doctor" I joked with him

"I quite like it" he said swiveling his hips "it's nice and airy I should visit here more often." We started chatting about nothing but I was getting very curious about him as anyone should I'm traveling with, well with a stranger.

"Have you ever been in love Doctor?" I posed the question hoping that this would be one he actually answered instead of avoiding. He looked around for a bit before he responded.

"Yes I have, a couple times but I've only ever been madly and totally in love with one woman and she was my wife back on Galifrey."

"When did you know you loved her?"

"Well before I met her I knew I was missing something, it's hard to explain but I suppose it's like when you know you want a house and every single one you look at isn't right you've seen every model and development in every time and city but nothing is right. But then you finally get to the right place and the right time and you can see the memories you're about to have and you can no longer see the person you were without her" He said it with a glint in his eye that I hadn't seen yet and I reckon not many people have ever seen it. "The thing is as time lords sometimes when you are truly and deeply in love with someone you can feel it before you have even met. Our love is so strong that when we fall in love especially with another time lord when it finally happens it sends energy waves through time and space and we feel the love for each other before it has developed."

"So we literally have love at first sight."

"Yeah, yeah we do and it's the best feeling in the world. Have you been feeling like you're waiting for something, missing someone?" I nodded my head before he even finished the question.

"Before I answer that I have one more question for you" I was already starting to tear a little, the last person I tried to tell was my mother and that didn't go so well. I was quickly becoming quite fond of the Doctor and really didn't want to ruin that. He stopped walking sensing my anxiety.

"Emily what's wrong?" concern was etched all over his face. "Tell me." He took my face in his hands to look at my tear filled eyes "you don't have anything to be scared of."

"Are time lords well are they um" I was having a difficult time saying it what if I was the only one like me "can they be well gay." I looked at his face and his smile broke out.

"Of course there are Emily I once knew a time lord who had no desire to stay one sex so every time he regenerated he switched them the ultimate transsexual." He said laughing at the memory. "There is nothing wrong with who you are and it's quite socially acceptable for time lords to be gay. When we go to the future you'll find sexuality is much more fluid than it was in your day, you should have met Captain Jack." With that he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. It felt like I was with my dad and it was really nice.

"Now why don't you tell me about who you think you're missing." He was smirking and we continued our walk

"I honestly don't know all I see is blue, it's the iciest deepest bluest blue I've ever seen and I feel like I could drown in them or just gaze at them for the rest of my life."

"Has is always been like that or has the feeling intensified lately." He asked

"It's always been there but it has been more intense recently." I responded.

"You know what that means." I shook my head "well that means you're getting closer to finding her."

I smiled, hoping he was right. "Look the village is right over there" I said pointing just over the hill in front of us "we are about to explore an ancient Greek city looking for aliens, amazing."

"I know it's brilliant."

When we entered the city we were greeted by a fearful population. A man approached us "Are you here to help us, we've prayed and prayed but we don't know who to pray to, we need help the Gods are ruining our polis" He begged for our help.

"Which Gods are giving you trouble?" I asked

"They call themselves the titans" he fearfully responded "They pillage our farms, take our livestock, and steal our wives and daughters. They must be stopped."

"What's your name sir?" The doctor inquired

"Draco my name is Draco from the family Housseas, please will you help us?" he pleaded.

"I think we could help you, don't you think Doctor?"

"When did you first start having problems with the Gods" The Doctor inquired.

"About a month ago the gods came crashing down from the heavens inside a glorious shining rock, one that no one has ever seen before. They told us who they were and taught us how to write in their language and gave us better irrigation systems. About two weeks after they arrived Cronus became angry with us apparently someone slept with his wife Rhea and he decided that we were no longer worthy of his divinity. Cronus is the leader of the Gods so Rhea and Uranus follow him with no question." As Draco finished his story I was astonished. The Greek Gods were real but they were alien. It made me wonder if just the titans were real and the others were going to be created shortly or if the Doctor and I were in for a treat.

"Okay Draco we'll check it out can you show us where the Gods live." The Doctor asked I was so excited to hear him say that I've been waiting for an adventure, a proper one not like when Katie and I were on Santar that was just an escape, this will be a full blown investigation.

"Yes I can do that it's in the center of town."

"Brilliant, So Draco what do you know about the Gods other than how they got here." The Doctor continued his inquiry.

"They told us that all the gods live in the heavens above Olympus and they were sent to us to help us grow and so we could bask in their divinity." Draco answered.

We walked about a mile into the city until we saw a building that clearly didn't fit into this time. I sent a message to Katie telling her our exact coordinates and that if I didn't send her another message in half an hour to send a beacon to all TARDISs requesting immediate assistance and not to do anything stupid. She immediately replied telling me to be safe and if I wasn't she'd kill me, basically that's her way of saying she loves me. The building that housed the "Gods" was beautiful it was two stories and slightly resembled mount Olympus.

"This is as far as I can go. I'm sorry but I have a family I can't do anything to further anger the Gods." Draco looked torn, I could tell he really wanted to help but his fear was too overwhelming.

"It's okay Draco you've been marvelous go take care of your family." I told him. He looked at me then to the Doctor and gave me a big hug and whispered "Thank you and good luck." It was a quite lovely gesture. With that he walked away back to his life hoping that we could help him.

"So Doctor what's the plan? Are we doing basic recon, going in sonics blazing or mediation?"

"Think less militarily Emily we have aliens who probably crash landed in a civilization with primitive technology who are lashing out we could help them. As time lords things that go wrong with time we have to fix so it's our duty to help these aliens."

I nodded; it was nice to be taught about my species. The Doctor was making me feel like a proper apprentice I was finally learning about my birthright my responsibility, the universe was in my care and it felt amazing, exciting and terrifying all at the same time.

We walked up to the front door and he opened it with his sonic screwdriver. The exterior of the building may have been amazing but the interior was breathtaking. Every wall looked like a waterfall with lighting lining the tops and bottoms of the walls, doors were quite interesting there was a hand device that looked like a rock in front of specific points in the waterfall. When the correct combination was entered there would be a break in the water and another hallway would appear. In order to get to the second floor there was what looked like a gravity platform but it was powered by hydraulics. Going up to the second floor gave us away we were immediately bound.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and this is Emily we're here to help you."

"We require no assistance we shall dominate this planet and finish the medusa project without any outside council." Our captor dryly retorted

"Well under Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation I request to speak to your leader."

"Very well."

He took us down a couple halls to what looked like a throne room. There were two people seated who were clearly in charge.

"Cronus I presume I'm the Doctor this is Emily and we'd like to know why you have chosen to come to this planet."

"If we had a choice do you really think we'd come to a planet this primitive? We were exiled here from our home planet Olympolis."

"What was your crime?"

"The Medusa project was deemed dangerous but I continued my work on it."

"Medusa as in you turn to stone if you look into her eyes Medusa?" I asked

"How do you know that no one knows that?" Cronus exclaimed

I didn't respond too afraid of what these aliens would want out of us if they knew we were time travelers.

"WELL" Cronus was yelling at this point

"I heard a rumor in the city about it" I said hoping he'd believe the lie.

"Damn humans they hear a whisper and spread it faster than a plague Rhea I think we should give them a plague next."

"Yes Cronus that sounds fitting."

"You will do no such thing this planet is under my protection" The Doctor said fiercely it was easy to tell that he loved humans.

"What are you going to do Doctor you're my prisoner." Cronus and Rhea laughed as he spoke.

"You might be correct about that but if you think I'll stay your prisoner for long you're sorely mistaken." The doctor said with venom in his voice that I've never heard before. With that we were dismissed and put in the dungeon and locked to the wall with some sort of force field. I suppose it was time to send Katie a message it was short just a we're in trouble send a message to Olympolis and tell them their prisoners are planning on destroying an inhabited planet and are continuing with the Medusa project.

"Doctor Katie is sending a communication to the people of Olympolis to see if they can send someone to help with their criminals."

"Emily if you can send messages to Katie can you get out of your cell"

"Maybe it'll take me a while to interface with it telepathically for that function." Suddenly the door opened and Rhea appeared "can you really help us Cronus has gone mad with this project and I don't want to be a part of it"

"What exactly was the problem with the Medusa project" I asked

"It worked but what it created wasn't what we intended when a person looks into the eyes of Medusa they become stone, but they don't die. Soon after the first couple people were changed we realized that when they were left alone they would move and people started disappearing." Rhea was afraid and I looked at the Doctor and his face dropped.

"No, no, no, no IT WAS YOU. YOU CREATED THOSE THINGS." He was livid.

"What what is it what did they create?" I was in full on panic mode if the Doctor was this angry about a new species it must be absolutely terrifying.

"Emily they are the creators of the Weeping Angels."

* * *

_For those of you who aren't Whovians I'd recommend watching season 3 episode 11 Blink of Doctor Who if you want to know more about the Weeping Angels or you can wait there will be more describing them next chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Naomi**

A spaceship a bloody spaceship great what the hell were we supposed to do now. Normally I'd just want to run but the flaming Doctor is here and we might not ever get the opportunity to find him again. On top of that I felt like there was something I had to find here, something I'd been missing for a long time.

"Okay we need a strategy. Cook what do you think?"

"Naomikins there's not much I can say until we know how many there are, if they're hostile, and how advanced a species they are." The only thing that came to mind as Cook replied was shit

"Okay JJ what can you tell me about them based on their ship?" was the next question I could come up with.

"Well based on the speed and projection on landing I'd say it was a relatively quick trip probably 20 light years. Then, based on their cloaking capabilities I'd say they're pretty advanced and also very narcissistic. Lastly all I can tell is that there is anywhere from 10 to 80 people on board based on the size of the ship." JJ said in a very matter of fact way. That was one thing I loved about having JJ he always knew exactly what he was talking about.

"JJ where do you reckon they're from?" the question was posed by Effy.

"Based on projection of landing and approximated distance I'd say there are only a couple options either Krantana or Olypolis. The probability they're from Krantana is extremely minor because they shouldn't be ready from intergalactic flight for another couple hundred years."

"Ef do you know anything about the alien life forms on Olympolis?" I questioned.

"They're called Olympians; it's possible they're who the Greek Gods were molded after. As JJ said they're pretty advanced some of the lore surrounding the Greek Gods matches their capabilities; changing weather, changing humans to animals, putting humans in thrall and they're humanoids with higher speeds and muscle abilities which could be passed onto any offspring created with humans creating the demi gods. Although the Greek Gods get a bad name, they make mistakes like the rest of us, they are a just society."

"Freds you're good with philosophy and mythology right" he nodded "What's your take on this?"

"That ship is the statue of Zeus so I'm assuming he's captain of that ship so he probably has at least the Gods you'd expect Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hermes you know the people we know as the Olympian Gods. If they're coming here it's for a reason not an invasion maybe they tried over throwing Cronus and it didn't work so they were banished, but that's not really his style they'd be dead. In my professional opinion they're not dangerous to us if anything they're going to help this planet thrive until they get too full of themselves but that's hundreds of years off. For now they're safe." I've never heard Freddie put together so many coherent sentences.

"Effy please send another communication to the Doctor's TARDIS to make sure no one's there." she started working as I was speaking.

"Cook that enough info for a strategy?" I said giving him a wink.

"Naomi the TARDIS responded there's a girl on the monitor." Effy said before Cook had an opportunity to answer.

"Hello is the Doctor with you?" I asked I know it wasn't the most polite way to begin a conversation but I had this feeling that we were running out of time.

"Does he look like he's with me, went swanning off with my sister now both of those idiots are apparently captured by Cronus." Replied the petite girl angrily and if I'm not mistaken she had a rather noticeable lisp.

"Sorry I'm Naomi we'll help you get them back do you mind if we all just come to your TARDIS there's five of us then we can speak properly?"

"I'm Katie and this isn't my TARDIS so no but we can meet in between and strategize also I called the Olympians so they're going to help us." Katie said

"Okay we're leaving ours now see you in a couple minutes." With that the communication was cut and I addressed my friends.

"What we're about to embark on will be dangerous there will be no guarantee that anyone will come out alive, if the Doctor has managed to get himself caught then they are pretty good. I hope no one feels obligated to go but lately I've been feeling like there's something I'm meant to find, something I've been missing for a long time and I feel like I'm on the precipice of finding it. I'd also like at least one person to stay behind in case we need immediate evacuation you can fly the TARDIS in to wherever we are and rescue us. In the short time we've been traveling together I know I can trust all of you with my life and know soon I'll look to you as family so whatever you choose I support but anyone coming with me I'm leaving now." With that I left the ship not wanting to pressure anyone into coming on a perilous mission out of loyalty. I had an idea as to who would follow me and I was right Cook and Effy.

"You guys didn't have to come." I said but I can't lie I was happy they did.

"I'd never give up an adventure Naomikins" Cook said with a smile.

"Promised your mum I'd look after you didn't I?" Effy said smirking.

"Alright lets go meet Katie." I said as we began walking towards her.

We saw her almost immediately and I had to stop myself before I scoffed at her appearance. Seriously she was wearing heels a mini skirt and a cheetah blazer, did she not realize this was a rescue mission.

"Hey there babe I'm the Cookie Monster and if you're looking for a good time when this is over give me a call I'll always be ready for a willy waggle with you." He said as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Not in a million years you're repulsive." I laughed at her response

"Oh I'm so hurt by you babes." He said with a chuckle clutching his heart as if it would pop out of his chest

She just ignored him and turned to me "That spaceship contains alien police apparently Cronus was marooned on this planet for his work on some extremely dangerous project that he refused to stop. Once they captured my sister and the Doctor I received a communication from Emily and she told me to send for them and any other TARDISs just in case anyone happens to be around that could help. The aliens are meeting me here in about five minutes then we're going in."

"How did you get a communication from Emily if they were captured?"

"We have matching sonic devices that allow us to telepathically communicate if we have them on us. Duh"

She's going to be fun to deal with; I can only hope her sister turns out to be the nice one in the family. We waited about a minute then four aliens teleported to where we were standing. They were armed but seemed friendly enough to us.

"Hello I'm Katie the one who called for you I can give you a map to where Cronus is stationed."

"Who are they then?" Replied the one who seemed to be in charge.

"I'm Naomi and this is Cook and Effy. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Zeus this is Poseidon, Hades and Athena we're here to deal with Cronus why are you here."

"Well we're here to help Emily and the Doctor, also to help protect this world." I stated

"I have one question before we start." Effy said

"Ask it then." Athena responded

"What's the Medusa project?" The question was on all of our minds and the Olympians looked at each other before Athena answered.

"After Cronus was overthrown we was looking for ways to seek revenge, we had beat him in every way so he knew he needed something remarkable to defeat us. He had heard a legend back on our home world about a woman who turned anyone who looked upon her to stone so he began working on making that a reality. Scary thing is, he was successful but what he thought were stone statues were really living stone. Basically these creatures can't move when anyone is looking at them, seems harmless but they feed on potential energy my guess is that's because all their potential was taken from them. They send people back in time to live their lives in the past and take them from everyone they know and love. At first they just looked like statues of themselves but shortly after their creation they grew wings and began to look like angels. The angels turned on Cronus angry for taking their lives and replacing them with the loneliest life in existence so it was easy for us to capture him and remove him from his work. We hoped that he would be unable to recreate his work since he'd be set so far back on such a technologically challenged planet. We assumed he'd die unable to continue with his Medusa project but apparently we were wrong." Athena explained.

"So how do you kill an angel?" Cook asked.

"We have no idea and that's the worst part." Hades answered.

Shit so we have an enemy capable of creating an enemy that's un-killable great this is how I hope to start all of my adventures from now on, probable life ending danger fan-flaming-tastic. We began making our way to Cronus's lair the Olympians weren't much for chit chat once we got there it was beautiful, it looked like a mountain in the middle of the city.

Zeus threw some sort of charge, at that point I could see why the natives would mistake it for lightening, the door opened and we were greeted with an armed guard. We were in it now Cook was the only one with a weapon apart from the Olympians the five guards were taken out by them and as we made our way inside we split up from them. Katie could feel where Emily was so we went with her and the Olympians went to go deal with Cronus.

We walked through the halls and it was as if this whole place was made of water it was the walls, the doors and the lift. It was fantastic to see a building completely powered on hydraulics. We followed Katie for about five minutes then we came to a dead stop, it was as if we were supposed to walk right in to the wall.

"We have to go this way." Katie said but we all looked at the wall confused. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and started scanning I found it drawn to the rock in front of the wall.

"I think this will open it." I said as I began trying to unlock the door. Lo and behold it opened and the water split allowing us passage.

"Good job Naomikins" Cook said "Damn where's all the action though I'm getting restless."

"Calm your tits Cook" I said "We want this to go as smooth as possible that means no action for you."

"Unless Katiekins wants to give me some action." He leered with a hip thrust.

"I'm Katie FUCKING Fitch who the fuck do you think you are I wouldn't shag you if you were the last man on earth and the sooner you figure that out the better. Now if you don't mind I'd like to rescue my twin if that's alright with you." Damn that girl could rant Cook's face dropped for a second and Effy laughed but he recovered.

"Whatever you say Katiekins they all come to the Cookie Monster in the end." With that she just scoffed and walked away in the direction I'm assuming her sister was in. About a minute later I heard her scream we sprinted towards her, there were two guards that had her at gunpoint. I took out my sonic screwdriver and jammed their guns then Cook attacked he hit the first guard so hard he got knocked out but the other guard wasn't that daft. He hit Cook in the face little did he know Cook loved getting in fights and the more he was injured the harder he went it only took a few more hits for the other guard to go down.

"We're almost there. They're right through that door" Katie said she was getting even more anxious to see her sister and quite frankly I was anxious to get out of this place.

The door was the only thing rock in the whole building apart from the exterior so I opened the door and what I was met with was spectacular. Brown her eyes were so brown the softest kindest brown eyes I have ever seen I could look into them forever and it wouldn't be long enough I was no longer able to move I was so stunned by her beauty. She was in a glorious toga with red accents that matched her hair so well it was a beautiful choice for her. As I was taking in the glorious being that was Emily Fitch I heard the Doctor speak for the first time.

"Hello I'm the Doctor mind giving us a hand out of this, thanks" He spoke with a smirk but his tone had a sense of urgency.

* * *

_Hope you all liked that, they've finally made contact next chapter should be up in a week :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Emily**

"Doctor what the hell is a Weeping Angel?" I asked my fear was apparent and there wasn't anything that could be done about that.

"They are living stone. They can't move when anyone is looking at them but if you even blink they can kill you, and they are the kindest predators I've ever come across. The Angels feed on the potential energy of people so they take someone out of their time stream and send them to the past to live out their days out of their time. You get to live to death. Also, there's no known way to kill an Angel."

"Yeah but we've got a TARDIS couldn't we just save each other if one of us was sent back." I asked

"It doesn't always work like that" his eyes hardened as he spoke "Once I was sent back by them with one of my companions and we were saved by an amazing woman. The most two most recent times I faced them the people I was travelling with weren't so lucky."

"What happened to them" I asked I could tell it was a sore subject but I needed to know if that was what we were facing.

"Well I've met them a total of three times. The first time as I said turned out fine. The second time the angels killed the entire group I was with save three including myself, that time they also infected one of my friends and tried to turn her into an angel."

At this point I interrupted him "They tried to _turn_ her into an angel how exactly does that work?" the more he spoke the more anxious I became.

"Anything that holds an image on an angel becomes an angel, if you look one in the eyes it can infect your soul and you become an angel"

"Okay starting to understand the whole being afraid thing now, to let you know I'm just about there."

"Good you should be, during that encounter the angels also decided to kill people by simply taking their lives not sending them back in time just plain killed them." He stopped clearly not wanting to continue but I needed to know all the information and he knew it. He took a big breath and continued. "The last time I met them is the reason I was travelling alone when I met you. The angels took over a specific time in Manhattan, took my best friend's husband I went back to save him, I thought I had and within minutes of returning back to their time he was taken again shortly after she followed him back in time. Oh also the statue of liberty is an angel, in case you're ever in New York."

I needed a moment damn it this is the worst time to be captured. Shit think there was something wrong about this whole thing. Whatever created the angels if they were created and not born would need more sophisticated technology this just doesn't make sense.

"Doctor doesn't this sound a bit wrong how is their technology good enough to create angels?"

"You're right and if they were so advanced Cronus would have no problem escaping this planet if he hated it so much, there are plenty of more developed planets he could have hid on so why stay on this primitive planet when he could travel the stars. We need to know more about the Medusa project."

"What if the Medusa project was an angel the first angel maybe it's the one the rest were created from which is why if you look at it you turn to stone. Maybe Cronus just found it and claimed it as his invention." I thought out loud. The Doctor seemed to like the idea because his face lit up.

"Brilliant, oh I'm going to like you Emily. Okay so if the Medusa project is what creates angels I may be able to use it to at least temporarily stop them so we can escape and create a legend that warns the people about them or create a prison of some sort for them."

"How exactly are you going to use the Medusa project if you can't look at it?"

"You probably just can't look into its eye, that's how everything seems to be transferred for their species and that's a risk I'm going to have to take."

"Okay so how do we get out of here?" I asked

"Well that I'm not so sure about I can't get to my screwdriver can you get to your watch?"

"No and I've never been able to make anything work with telepathy other than contacting Katie and I think that has a lot to do with the fact that we're twins." I've tried using my watch telepathically before and it's never worked I even tried voicing commands but I still was presented with nothing.

"Doctor while we're waiting for Katie can you tell me about Galifrey?" I asked hoping he'd tell me about the race I'm a part of.

"No." I was shocked that he was refusing to answer. "But I can show you." Our hands were close enough to touch and in an instant it was as if I was on Galifrey I was beautiful. We approached the city which looked like a snow globe the whole city was incased in a protective barrier that was visible to the eye. The twin suns smeared the sky orange and the trees had silver leaves. A much younger Doctor led me about half way up a mountain to a quaint home and the view from there was spectacular; red grass the almost the color of my hair, snowcapped mountains, and rocks in all sorts of colors. Then the vision began to change an older Doctor by my side I saw fire and lots of machines that I was told were daleks. It was horrible this planet was being taken over I saw so many ships battling in the sky I began to cry, this planet was the reason for my existence at least it was the reason I was time lord and I was watching it die. I saw his face in the vision it was devastated and then I saw him go into his TARDIS and time lock the war. At that point the vision turned into information all of a sudden I knew how to read and write in Gallifreyin, knew how the TARDIS worked, knowledge of any potentially dangerous aliens and was up to date on the latest time lord technology and science. It was a wonderful explosion of knowledge I finally had they type of knowledge I had been after my whole life, the vision was broken immediately after that.

"That was amazing and devastating and then amazing again." My face was still wet with the tears I shed for a planet I'd never get to see firsthand.

Then I heard it footsteps coming towards us and for some reason I just knew they were coming to help. Before I had a chance to say anything I heard what sounded like a sonic screwdriver and then the door burst open. When she stepped through the door the breath was taken from my lungs I've seen her eyes before she was the owner of those beautiful blue eyes that have been visiting me in my dreams. Oh my god she's real when the Doctor said his piece about love I really wasn't sure it was applicable to me but it must be because she's looking at me like I'm the only person alive she must feel it too.

Of course the Doctor mucked up the beautiful moment "Hello I'm the Doctor mind giving us a hand out of this, thanks" she was so frazzled it was adorable

"Um y-yeah" she shook her head "yes of course just give me a moment." Her voice was lovely. She walked towards us with such purpose, pulled out a sonic screwdriver and let the Doctor and I out of our prison.

"How did you get that?" the Doctor asked confused since it even looked like his.

"It was a gift of the TARDIS we all got sonic devices mine just happen to be a screwdriver" she said seeming slightly offended that he asked

At this point the Doctor walked over to her with his sonic at hand and scanned her screwdriver.

"Excuse me what exactly do you think you're doing" the beautiful woman questioned.

"Well it's just that your screwdriver and mine look very similar so I wanted to scan it to see why. Turns out their related which means our TARDISs are related." The further in his explanation he got the louder and more excited he became. "Love to stay and chat but I have a Medusa project to shut down" he said with a smile and with that he ran back to the throne room, it took me a second to realize what he was doing. I winked at that beautiful woman daring her to chase me and I began chasing the Doctor. I heard all of them following me, my sister the beautiful woman and two others were chasing me chasing the Doctor.

It only took a couple minutes to make it to the throne room where the Olympian already had Cronus and Rhea in captivity but we still had the Medusa project to worry about.

"I'll take these two back to the ship, the rest of you help find and destroy the Medusa project." Hades said as he teleported back to his ship the rest of us began searching for the Medusa project using our sonic devices. Of course Katie took this opportunity to lecture me about how reckless I was. I stopped listening when I realized she was going on a rant and took the chance to perve on the beautiful blonde. She had the most gorgeous long legs that seemed to go on for days she was wearing red converse black skinny jeans and a red v neck t-shirt. She turned towards me and winked which caused me to blush I was caught, at this point Katie realized I wasn't listening to her.

"You're not even listening to me bitch I'm trying to show concern and you're NOT EVEN LISTENING" she let out a dramatic huff and walked away. The enigmatic blonde took this opportunity to approach me.

"So do you perve on everyone or should I feel special?" she smirked at the end of her question and I started to blush.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said starting to walk slowly away; I wanted to see if she'd follow me. She did and it made my heart jump.

"I'm going to choose to feel special, I'm Naomi by the way" she stuck her hand out as she spoke god she's adorable.

"Emily, it's nice to meet you." I said taking her hand in mine and the electricity that flowed between us was like nothing I've ever felt before.

"So tell me Naomi how did you get here? Not that I'm complaining but I'd like to know who my knight with shining screwdriver is." I was trying to be obvious but I've never had any reason to flirt so hard before so I wasn't sure if it was quite right. She laughed

"Knight with shining screwdriver I like that, actually that's how I'd like to be addressed from now on." At this point the two of us were laughing

"Um hello, hi just wondering if you two have forgotten about the copious amounts of danger we're in right now and if so I'll take this moment to remind you. Angels equal bad, Medusa project equals mother of bad and since we're looking for Medusa that means we're in a lot of danger so can you two please flirt once we're out of here safely thanks." The Doctor knew just what to say to make us shut up and start looking for the elusive Medusa project.

Naomi took my hand and we started walking around the room scanning anything we found until a brunette girl spoke up. "Doctor I think I found something"

He walked over and scanned the desk she was looking at "good work Effy yes there's definitely something in this desk, now comes the hard part how to disable it at least temporarily, maybe we can destroy it." He was scanning the desk and found the drawer that the project was in "Everyone look away I don't know the range on this thing." He opened the drawer and a blinding white light emitted from it and projected up to the ceiling.

"Okay so no looking at it at all, brilliant" he was frantically walking around the desk clearly trying to figure out what to do.

"Doctor the Angels run on a quantum lock yeah?" I asked.

"Yes when we look at them that's how they turn to stone." He said.

"Then can't you revert the polarity of the Medusa project, since it's always active, to create a permanent quantum lock so at the very least it couldn't produce more angels."

The room went quiet and everyone stared at me for a long minute. Shit I must have sounded like a complete moron I need to learn to keep my thoughts to myself sometimes. I couldn't even look anyone in the face I was so embarrassed. The Doctor started muttering to himself.

"AHA Emily I KNEW I liked you for a reason; that will require a lot of power though so can you go get my TARDIS make sure yours is still attached because I'm going to need to use the remaining power in yours as well as a large amount of power from mine"

"I can do that" I was beaming, apparently I need to be a bit more confident so I walked over to Naomi "come with me" I half asked and half told her she nodded and we walked out of the building.

"You know I think nerds are super sexy." She said with a smile and a wink as she began walking ahead of me. Even though it was going to be a very short trip I knew I was going to enjoy the time we had alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys i know i'm posting a couple days early but i just finished the chapter and didn't want to keep you waiting. I'm on spring break this week so hopefully i'll have another chapter up by the end of the week. One last thing i have another story out so if you like my writing check it out _

* * *

**Naomi**

I don't know what was going on I was walking hand in hand with a stranger and didn't seem to think twice about it. How does one become so smitten so quickly? There was something about Emily that just made me trust her. I don't believe in love at first sight but there was something that changed when I saw her as if I was supposed to meet her like it was kismet and nothing I did would ever stop us meeting. I feel like if I tried to run away destiny would find a way to bring us back together.

When I saw her for the first time she took my breath away, then she dared me to chase her how could I not? All that was lovely but when she gave the Doctor a theory as to how to stop the Medusa project she was just too sexy, her brain was what was really reeling me in.

"So Naomi how long have you been travelling?" My sexy redhead asked

"Not long this is my first trip out not counting the pit stop made to Cardiff the rest of my group has been travelling much longer than I."

"Why didn't you start travelling sooner?"

I started to cry remembering why I stayed behind so long, my mother god how is it that I haven't even gone to her funeral yet

"Hey, hey are you okay I'm sorry if that's not a good subject" she said as she hugged me. At first I was slightly uncomfortable by the sign of compassion but she felt so right that I put my arms around her and held on like I'd fall off the planet if I let go, I put my face in the crook of her neck and just cried.

"My mom was sick, I stayed to look for a cure but she died and" I took a breath before I continued tears still freely falling down my cheeks "I left before she was even cold I haven't even gone to her funeral, I just ran away" she took a step back and cupped my face in her hands using her thumbs to wipe away my tears.

"Would you like to go now? To her service, we could go now if you want."

"But what about the others?" I asked

"Naomi" she had a smile on her face "you realize we have a time machine right we can be back here a minute after we leave."

"No I wouldn't feel right leaving everyone behind, plus Cook and Effy were close with my mom" I said unable to believe I was thinking about going to the service without them. "But right after we're done here I do want to go, and you can come with me if you want." I spoke with my face searching the ground avoiding her eyes as much as I could.

"I'll come with you of course I will." She replied with such care, it's amazing that we've only known each other about an hour and she was already this compassionate.

"We're not far now the TARDIS is just over that hill." I said, I reached for her hand and interlaced our fingers as I led her the rest of the way to the ship.

"So Naomi what did you do? Before you started travelling that is." The sexy redhead asked me.

"Well I got my fair share of degrees and was working on getting my medical degree before my mom died, I never really fit in in that world so I just stayed in academia waiting to start my life travelling that stars. What about you what did you do and how long have you been travelling?"

"I also got a few degrees three PhDs and two masters and I preferred my masters, they were more fun for me"

"What were your masters in?" I asked

"History and comparative politics" she responded

"No way I have a bachelors in politics I really enjoyed the coursework."

"Really?! What was your favorite area of study?" her face lit up at my confession.

"I really liked human rights law and minority politics, and I think a lot of that has to do with my mom. She used to bring me to rallies all the time to fight injustice wherever it may be" I smiled at the memory

"She sounds like a lovely woman"

"She was, she really was." We had just arrived at the TARDIS she got out a key and opened the door. I can't believe I'm in the Doctor's TARDIS I never thought I'd see the day, I fantasized about this since my mom started telling me the stories of the Doctor and his companions. His TARDIS was magnificent though it wasn't how I imagined it would look, it was kind of dark and space agey. I always imagined that it would be warm comfortable and full of light, but it was still awesome to be in his ship.

"Okay so we need to reconnect my ship and then set the coordinates to meet up with the others" God I love it when she knows what she's talking about she's just so damn sexy about it. She was so close to me I couldn't help myself so I whispered in her ear to retort.

"Whatever you say ma'am." I swear I felt her shiver but I walked to the control panel to make sure her ship was connected properly. I felt her behind me but I had no idea what she was going to do, until I felt her pressed against me her hand over mine and she whispered in my ear

"You're doing it wrong" she corrected my hand which was on the wrong knob "were you planning on blowing up the world today" her voice was huskier than it normally was which just intensified her appeal.

"No" I said barely audible, my cheeks burning and there was an unfamiliar throbbing in my center that I know was caused by Emily. I turned so we were face to face our hands still intertwined, the intensity of her eyes at that moment was infinite I couldn't handle it how is it possible for someone to look with so much of every emotion no words can describe. Then she leaned in getting on her tip toes and placed a gentile kiss on my lips it was short but brilliant then she took a step back.

"We still have a job we have to do" she said slightly shaken and walked to the other side of the control panel. Her cheeks and chest were bright red as she moved effortlessly along the control panel, she checked her sonic watch I'm assuming for coordinates and I felt us move. All of a sudden sparks started flying everywhere.

"Ems what's going on?" I asked panicked "I swear I didn't touch anything wrong" I added for good measure.

"I don't know but I need you over here." She was very worried. This trip should already be over there is no reason it should have taken any more than a second.

"I think the temporal energy from the project is causing interference with the TARDIS, but we need to park as close as we can so we can disable it. I need you to grab that lever and every time that screen has a number over 8 you need to push it in, yeah good now pay close attention if the number gets over 11 we're dead, like really no coming back from this dead okay" I nodded after that, shit the number was at 10 so I did my job, I had to be vigilant unfortunately that meant I didn't get to watch Emily work. More sparks were coming from the center and a fire started in the back corner

Emily began to yell the noise being made by the TARDIS was loud

"Fuck okay landing in 3, 2, 1" with that there was more vicious shaking, two more fires started but we had a landing, it was rough but a landing none the less.

"Let's see it we got it right yeah" I said after all the fires were put out. This time she grabbed my hand and led me out of the ship.

"Where the bloody hell have you been it's been like two hours" Katie was yelling, I'm sensing a theme.

"Jesus Katie keep your knickers on, we were having problems landing, too much temporal interference." Emily said you could tell she was annoyed.

"Alright so while you two were gone Effy and I have come up with a solution, we're wiring my ship to Emily's then Emily's to the box that way the power will flow through Emily's and leave mine safe just in case." He ran into his ship but quickly came out "What happened in there?"

"We hit temporal interference it caused a few fires" I said

"I'm sure that's all that happened in here" he said winking and going back in both Emily and I went red. He came out with thick cables tossed some to Emily and she ran into her machine with Katie and they came out a short while later.

"They're attached and she's ready to go." Emily said

"Excellent Effy can you grab that end and attach it to the desk please I'm going to work with the pocket pc to control the output of energy." The Doctor looked excited to see the end result.

"Okay we're ready EMILY TURN THE POWER ON" you could hear that her TARDIS was near death "Okay setting up the cables for polarization and we should be" the Doctor was cut short by an explosion, the desk blew up and it wasn't contained there was shrapnel everywhere. Luckily none of us were seriously injured.

"No one open your eyes keep them closed and follow my voice until you get into the TARDIS."

I didn't like that we were going to have to leave with no evidence that we did any good other than blow something up so I took out my sonic screwdriver and began a scan of the room. Nothing came up in the readings so I opened my eyes. There was a head in the center of the rubble one that I'd assume was the medusa project without all the power careful not to look it in the eyes I examined it. It was just a stone head with snakes for hair it looked calm, peaceful even. I turned away to speak to the Doctor.

"Doctor its fine it's just a head now look" but when I turned back it was feet closer to me with a vicious look on its face, all the snakes mouths were open with their fangs on display. I scanned it again and my readings were consistent with an angel we took the creator of angels and made it into an angel.

"Shit, holy shit Doctor it's an angel we just made it into an angel!" I exclaimed as I ran into the TARDIS. I don't know how to feel about that, maybe it was the best option we had since there's no way to kill it. At least it will be harder for new angels to be created. As I got into the TARDIS the doors closed behind me I was clearly the last one in.

"Okay so where to next Egypt to look for your friend perhaps or" I interrupted the Doctor before he could continue ranting.

"There's somewhere I need to go first." Everyone looked at me save Katie knowing where that was.

"Good on you Blondie I didn't think you'd wait long." Cook said as he gave me a big bear hug the kind I loved when I was having a really bad day. Effy walked over and gave me a hug as well, and then Emily came over and just held my hand.

"Then let's get the boys and go." Effy stated

"You know we could all travel together at least for a bit I can dock your TARDIS the same way I did with Emily's and when you want to go on your own you can but I'd like to teach you all about the time lords." The Doctor said it was pretty apparent that he was in search of company and we perfectly fit the bill.

"I think we could do that for a bit."

_Earth- Gina's Funeral _

We were all together I had Effy on one side and Cook on the other Emily was seated next to Effy. The rest of the gang was in the row behind us, the service was small it was only us and a few other people I recognized from my mother's past. The preacher asked if anyone wanted to say anything so I stood up and walked to the podium with Cook in tow in case I broke down.

"Gina Campbell was an amazing woman, I couldn't have asked for a better mom. I grew up on stories from faraway places that I could only ever hope to visit. She taught me to live in the moment and never take anything for granted. She was taken from me" I took a breath I was holding back sobs completely breaking down. "She was taken from me by a disease that doesn't discriminate; one that I hope is eradicated soon. My mom lived her life saving one lentil at a time as an old friend used to say" I laughed at the memory but it came out oddly as I was still crying my eyes out. "There is a quote I read a while back that I'd like to share _"Travel is more than the seeing of sights; it is a change that goes on, deep and permanent, in the ideas of living."_ Now I never knew my mom before she began traveling but I know it did deeply change her for the better, so now I'll live in her honor and I'm going to make damn sure that if there are any aliens rights rallies that I'm going to attend and I'm going to do it for you mom I love you and I hope that you can see the stars from where you are now."

I turned back and hugged Cook like my life depended on it. He walked me back to my seat and I was surprised to see Effy walk up to the podium, she was visibly upset.

"I may look young but I had the privilege of traveling with Gina for a couple years. She always had a smile on and a kind word if you needed it, not to say she wouldn't put you in your place, because god knows that if you're out of line she'd be the first to put you back where you belong. Gina Campbell during the two years I knew her quickly became a mother figure to me. She guided me, taught me, loved me. She will always be remembered and deeply deeply missed." With that Effy left the stage and walked out of the funeral.

Shortly after I was given her ashes, when I'm ready to spread them I'll make sure to ask Effy what her favorite planets were. I found Effy down the road at a little pub called Fishpond Tavern. She was piss drunk I took a seat next to her and took the shot that had just been poured. She didn't speak she just looked at me still crying silently.

"We'll get through this Ef and we'll live in her honor." We hugged and drank our sorrow away for that one night.

* * *

_Did you like this chapter or did you not like this chapter so much let me know in the reviews constructive criticism is always welcome. Also this story doesn't have a beta so if i have a lot of grammar errors and it bugs you or makes it hard to read let me know and I'll make sure i find a good grammar beta. I just want to write a story that if you don't like it its because you dont like the content NOT because its hard to read or understand._

_See you guys soon :)_


End file.
